lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 58
Report #58 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: Spiritguard Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Oct 2008 Furies' Decision: We're going to limit the number of active spirits a Spiritsinger has at any given time to 5, which should help correct their issues including this one. Problem: With the current player versus player mechanic of SpiritGuard to provide a means by which an attack is completely blocked passively in exchange for the use of the bard's spirits, Spiritsingers currently stand as the only guild who currently possess three passive means to block damage completely. As all bards have Acrobatics, Dodging there on top of Glamours' Illusoryself/Reflection or Ecology's FamiliarGuard with the inclusion of SpiritGuard's player versus player mechanic, three passive blocks is viewed to be skewed a bit in regards to regular combat. By no means is it desired for the current DMP bestowed upon by SpiritGuard against denizens wished to be removed, but the complementary effect of blocking damage fully in player situations is what is hoping to be addressed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change SpiritGuard's current effect of blocking damage completely in player versus player situations to the effect which SpiritGuard takes up against denizens - instead of blocking an attack completely, have it reduce the amount of damage delivered in exchange of spirit usage. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change SpiritGuard's current effect of blocking damage completely in player versus player situations to an effect which cures one random affliction from the Spiritsinger and his or her allies should they have one in exchange for spirit usage. Perhaps the amount of afflictions can vary (between one or two) depending upon the Spiritsinger's max amount of current summoned spirits. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change SpiritGuard's current effect of blocking damage completely in player versus player situations to an effect which protects the listener from a select group of afflictions which might otherwise affect the self adversely. Based upon the number of spirits currently summoned, give the Spiritsinger a percent chance protection from fear, pacification, stupidity, and confusion. Player Comments: ---on 10/23 @ 02:21 writes: Not that this suggestion is necessarily bad, but wouldn't it be just better to fix stacking dodges? This fixes SS dodge but does nothing about stacking eco + regular dodge, or worse, shrine protection. It seems like those are just as bad. ---on 10/23 @ 08:17 writes: You know, I think Solution 1 is the direction that most dodging skills should be taken in. For example, make Familiarguard have a chance to partially block damage like Acrobatics dodging does in bashing. Acrobatics, however, as the original, probably has a right to stay as it is; the copycat dodges stacking with it is what makes things really obscene, and as shown by Beastmastery bodyguard, it is getting and will continue to get worse ---on 10/26 @ 22:53 writes: I'd prefer a blanket analysis of the dodging as a whole with all specs, but 1 is best. Rad! ---on 10/26 @ 23:08 writes: I agree with the idea of fixing dodge abilities stacking rather than the solutions given (though not because they're necessarily bad). That these abilities can stack at all is the problem, not SpiritGuard alone.